Appendicitis
by PsycheNyan
Summary: Everything was quiet for Shizuo...too quiet. Where's the flea? A visit to Shinra's answer's that for him as Shizuo finds out Izaya is capable of seeming human after all...  One shot request for a friend.


**Before people ask, no this is not meant to be serious, this is just a one-shot request from a real life friend, we were talking on MSN, and well we come up with random shit when we get together xDDD this is my brain child :D Wasn't going to post this, but my friend has talked me into it =3=**

**Enjoy =3**

It was another regular day for Shizuo, nothing new, nothing old…he woke up went to work, had a pretty nice lunch with Tom only to finish work a following 4 hours later, come home to his "nice" quiet apartment where he made his dinner…

Wait.

Something wasn't right here? The day was too, quiet…where the hell was that flea? Oh god how could Shizuo miss it! Without thinking he was running out of his apartment and down the street, almost tripping as he was running down the stairs of the subway.

"Come on, come on, come on" repeated Shizuo as he sat and anxiously waited on the train, only 3 more stops to Shinjuku…he could last, he could!

Finally the train stopped at Shinjuku, ignoring the weird looks he got from passers by Shizuo ran out the station and down the pathways, finally seeing the flea's apartment.

Kicking said flea's door in Shizuo growled.

"Alright Flea, where the fuck are you, I know you're plotting more shit!"

No reply, however there was a sound from the kitchen, it sounded like someone had dropped something…frowning Shizuo entered the house, and warily made his way to the kitchen, knowing the flea he would be waiting knife at the ready…

Yet shockingly, no flea…just some cranky looking black haired woman, hmm…seemed she dropped her….coffee?

"Where is he?"

Looking up with a scowl on her face Namie almost spat her reply.

"He's not here."

Running a hand through his hair he growled…

"Where _is_ he then?" "Shinra's, now get out before you give me a headache!"

Turning Shizuo ran from the building only to stop half way down the road, feeling like a total idiot…pulling out his phone he dialled a very familiar number...

"Hello, Shizuo what's up?" growling into the phone, Shizuo heard a small meep from Shinra as he obviously cowered…

"Where the fuck is he? I know he's up to something!" "Calm down Shizuo! Izaya's here; and I can assure you, he is up to nothing, but strict bed rest. And he will be for the next week at maximum."

Bed rest, what the hell, who'd he piss of now?

"What did he do now?"

"He did nothing, it was his body that sort of betrayed him I guess you could say, anyway, I don't like talking about these things over the phone, who knows who's listening to this, if you want to know more or see him you know where I live, just remember to leave your temper at home okay?"

"Whatever" with that the line went dead, sighing Shizuo flipped his phone shut…might as well soak up the flea being pathetic and weak while he could, heck a photo couldn't hurt either…

But this wasn't what he expected…stepping into the pristine clean room Shizuo couldn't help, but feel slightly bad for wanting to mock the boy…Izaya looked genuinely terrible, dark bags under his currently closed eyes, a drip in both hands, an oxygen mask covering his face…if it wasn't for the fact this was Shinra's and not a hospital, Shizuo would deny that being Izaya…

"What happened to him?" Looking at him Shinra sighed and placed a hand on his forehead in a dramatic pose.

"Well he called me yesterday and said he didn't feel well, I asked him what his symptoms where, and he gave me a pretty un-descriptive answer…my stomach hurts, so I told him to take some pain killers, maybe try eating something then get some rest…I didn't hear from him again, so I gathered he was fine…" "I get it, Shinra; I asked you what happened, not the whole story…"

"Oh well, like I said I didn't hear from him, but this morning while Celty was on her rounds she found him near enough out cold in a back alley…she brought him back here straight away and well it didn't take much of an examination to tell his appendix had ruptured…his insides where a total mess, so my guesses are he was trying to get here when it ruptured…"

"Appendix…am I meant to know what that is?"

Shaking his head Shinra tried to hold back a laugh…

"The appendix to explain in small terms is a useless part of the human anatomy, it just hangs from the intestines and well if it ruptures and it's not treated, it will kill you." "Wait, so the flea nearly died!"

Putting his finger over his lips Shinra shushed Shizuo, casting a glance to the bed, Shinra sighed as Izaya moaned and turned over still sound asleep…

"He's very lucky…now try not to wake him Shizuo…took me and Celty ages to get him back to sleep…he's so stubborn, you tell him he needs to sleep, and all he does is text people…it may be his job, but even informants need to take it easy once in a while."

Shaking his head Shizuo turned to leave, he would get no joy taking the piss out of Izaya while the boy was like this…

"Eh you're leaving already?" "I have no reason to be here, now I know the flea is out of business for a little while I can relax. Make sure you don't kill him; that honour is for me and me alone."

He was about to exit when out of no were Celty's PDA was shoved in his face, blinking he read it.

[Stay, if anyone can keep him in line it's you…at the moment Izaya's going to be very sore, so a threat to hit him where it hurts should work…he knows Shinra and I won't do it, but you probably will]

Shizuo thought about this for a moment before finally, he nodded…

"Fine, whatever…but if he pisses me off; a tap on the stomach will be the least of his worries."

Why did he say yes again? 3 hours, he had been stuck sitting next to the flea. 3 fucking long hours! All he was doing was sleeping! Why the hell couldn't he sit in the lounge and watch T.V or better yet, go home!

Heck the flea could easily sleep till tomorrow morning the way things were going!

He'd so had enough, he was out of here, standing he walked to the door only to stop as something hit against the back of his head, looking to the floor he saw his cigarette pack, how the…

Looking up he growled, seemed the flea had finally woken up….that god damned smirk already in place.

"Well look what we have here, Shizu-chan has come to visit me in my time of illness, how sweet~" growling Shizuo picked up his cigarette's, trying anything to keep his mind of killing the flea…

"Go back to sleep flea, before I put you back in surgery, on your head, heart and all other main organs."

"Ooooh scary Shizu-chan, I'm so scared! Shinra save me, please help me, Shizu-chan's going to kill me hurry Shinra!" and just like that the door burst open as Shinra ran in a worried look on his face, only to freeze when he realised the door was stuck…

Stepping in he almost cried when he saw what the blockage was…

"Shizuo I'm so sorry…I just thought, oh man, please don't kill me! Celty! "

Handing Shinra a cup of tea Celty "sighed" as she sat down beside him, groaning Shinra removed the frozen meat he had over his currently forming black eye and took a sip of his tea.

"Shizuo packs quite the punch…oww"

Shaking her…smoke, Celty began typing on her PDA, holding it up for Shinra…

[Oh please, he didn't even punch you, you're the idiot who ran out of the room acting as though Shizuo was _going_ to kill you, trip over your own two feet, and hit the bathroom door handle…]

"But…if Shizuo hadn't scared me I never would have run…besides, he shouldn't have been behind the door in the first place! How was I to know?"

Putting away her PDA Celty stood and made her way to Shinra's makeshift hospital room to check on both boys.

Opening the door, she would have smiled if she could…after the incident with Shinra, the headless woman tossed the boys a pack of playing cards and left to deal with her "husband to be", she didn't expect much to come from it, but to her happy surprise they were happily playing with each other…

Well if one could define happily…

"Oi flea, that's cheating!" "Nu-uh Shizu-chan, I don't cheat, that is in the rules"

Growling Shizuo glared at Izaya, and then looked back at his cards.

"Shit I have nothing…what about you?"

Smirking Izaya placed his cards on the bed and chuckled.

"I believe I win again Shizu-chan"

"UH come of it, this makes it the 17th time! You must be cheating somehow flea!"

"I find that insulting Shizuo! In case you haven't noticed you're sitting not even a foot away from me, how the hell could I cheat?"

"Because it's you, you make the impossible fucking possible!"

With that Celty quickly shut the door and walked back to Shinra…

"Are they arguing again?"

[Ohhhhh yes…]

"This is going to be a fun week…maybe if where lucky, Izaya will have an amazingly fast recovery and be out by Tuesday…"

Celty seemed to think about this for a minute before she began typing…

[But…its Monday…and 11:25pm…so that's not even a day.]

Laughing Shinra leaned back holding the meat on his eye once more.

"Exactly…but, when I became a doctor I had to agree to some binding laws, as his doctor I legally can't let him leave for at least a week, and that's the minimum for something like this."

[But, he seems okay, so…]

"Now, but he still has 60% of the anaesthetic in his system, so he's not in pain yet, but by tomorrow, it will be another story."

"IZAAAAAAYAAAAA, I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Ha-ha aww Shizu-chan is angry! He's so scary I may cry, Shinra, Celty tame this wild beast!"

This was going to be a long week…

**Well that's the end xD like I said this is a one-shot request my friend asked for, just as a laugh but if people want a continuation just ask and I'll see what I can do **

**=3**


End file.
